


These Are a Few of My Least Favourite Things

by oddsnends



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Movies, Die Hard References, Domestic Fluff, The Sound of Music References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends
Relationships: Ubbe (Vikings)/Reader, Ubbe (Vikings)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	These Are a Few of My Least Favourite Things

Snuggled up in the pile of blankets, way more than necessary, Ubbe stretched out on the bed with the remote in hand, his eyes fixed to the television screen mounted to the wall at the end of the bedroom. From the bathroom across the hall you can hear the hushed volume of whatever movie he is watching. No doubt another sappy Hallmark Christmas flick that he had found. For someone as manly as Ubbe Lothbrok, he was nothing but a big sap when it came to movies. 

You'd seen all the best Hallmark classics, as Ubbe called them, not always by choice. He would lay in bed at night while you drifted off, watching whatever romance played out on the screen. Fresh from the shower, clean pjs on, you join Ubbe in the bedroom. Readying yourself for whatever small town girl turned big city, going home to save the town, and falling in love movie he was watching. 

“Hey babe,” Ubbe spoke, his attention on the screen as you passed in front of the screen, during a paid ad break. “Wanna watch?” 

“I think I may go to sleep. I can only take so many Christmas romance movies.” You chuckle pulling back the blankets on your side of the bed. “But,” You climb in scooting over to Ubbe, “I would love to cuddle until I do.” 

“Come 'ere.” Out stretched arm, he welcomes you to get cozy, your body fitting in next to his under the weight of the blankets. “Sure you don't want to watch?” 

“Positive.” You nod closing your eyes, smiling when he kisses the top of your head. “Night,” 

“Night.” He whispers. 

The ads are over and the movie is back on, half dosing you listen to the characters on the screen. By the third line you begin to frown, you know that voice. That familiar, deeply rich, somehow soothing voice. Opening your eyes you glance at the screen and your frown deepens. 

“You didn't tell me that you were watching The Sound of Music.” 

“You didn't ask,” Ubbe kisses your forehead. “It's my favourite Christmas movie.” 

Wide eyed you push yourself into a sitting position, eyes wild and accusing. “It's your favourite what?” 

“You heard me, it's my favourite Christmas movie.” 

“Oh no! No, no, no, no, NO!” You wag your finger in his stupidly handsome face. Making a tutting noise and shaking your head. “This is not a Christmas movie. This is a wonderful movie, but it is not Christmas.” 

“What do you mean? It's totally a Christmas movie.” Ubbe rolled his eyes, you were being ridiculous. “You love this movie,” 

“I do, which is why I know that it is not a Christmas movie. Nothing about this is Christmas. In what world are nuns and nazis Christmas?” 

Laughing, Ubbe watches you for a moment, debating whether or not to argue his point. On one hand he risks sleeping on the couch, on the other...No it's best he lets you get this out and keeps his opinion to himself. 

“And then, when they escape into the hills. What about that is Christmas? Running for your fucking life? Really? What kind of insane....” 

“Babe,” Ubbe turns off the television, gently placing a hand on your arm. “Babe, it's okay. I will turn it off. We can watch it sometime when it's not Christmas.” 

“Oh no, we can still watch it, but it's not a Christmas movie.” You shake your head reaching for the remote to turn it back on. “I can't believe you would betray me like that.” 

“I'm sorry,” 

“You should be, what kind if monster are you? This is behaviour that I would expect from Ivar, but you.” You shake your head. 

“Wait just a minute, I am not the bad guy here. And besides, you'll be happy to know that Ivar feels the same way you do.” Ubbe nudges you gently. “Now, can we watch this or not? When it's over Die Hard is on.” 

“Now that is a Christmas classic!” You beam. 

Choose your words wisely Ubbe. Biting his tongue he clears his throat, there is never a reason for going to bed mad.


End file.
